


Answers

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: The Pack get some answers from Peter and John. Stiles just has more questions.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 261





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your support. I hope you enjoy this next bit.

When they make it downstairs each wearing some of Derek's clothes, Stiles notices how Derek is bustling about in the kitchen doing nothing really. His ears are pink and the back of his neck is red. 

Chris is eyeing Stiles up with a strange, almost respectful, look on his face. Dad won't meet his eyes, Melissa is looking everywhere else as well and Lydia is ignoring him. Danny gives him a thumbs up. 

Glancing back at Peter he can see the smirk on Peter's face. When Peter catches him looking he taps an ear then nods at Derek before his hand settles on his throat. 

"Good morning," Peter says, voice still husky. 

"Oh good god." Stiles' dad groans. 

It clicks. Derek heard them having sex, heard Stiles fucking Peter's throat. And he'd said something about it. "Oh my god Derek!" Stiles exclaims, feeling his face heat and knowing he's going red. "You didn't have to say anything." 

"I had to hear it," Derek hisses back. "I wasn't going to suffer alone." 

"Now, nephew, it's nothing to be ashamed about." 

"I'm not hearing this," dad says. "My son is underage." 

Peter glances at Stiles' dad. "Right," his voice is still hoarse."Is that coffee I smell?" 

With every word Stiles can see his dad flinching, Melissa is muffling her laughter in his shoulder. "Oh my god, Peter stop talking. And you!" He points dramatically at Melissa, "stop laughing." 

Peter bows his head a little and says nothing more for the moment, just sits at the table and plucks a cup of coffee to start drinking. Stiles has always found it odd that Peter only drinks coffee first thing in the morning, any other time of day he has tea. Stiles watches him quietly for a minute, his chest feels like it could burst with the feelings he has for this man. 

Chris clears his throat. Derek moves from the kitchen to join the rest of them at the table. "Hale. What happened?" 

Peter quirked an eyebrow. Then he deliberately turns to Stiles, tilting his head to the side and exposing his throat in an obviously submissive gesture. Stiles hears Chris suck in a breath, Derek gasps and Lydia mutters something he can't fully hear. "Can I speak now?" 

Rolling his eyes Stiles flops into the seat next to Peter, stealing his coffee. Peter lets him which is unusual but he's enjoying making everyone else uncomfortable. Over Peter's shoulder he can see the look on his dad's face, it's enough to make Stiles want the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He nudges Peter with his foot, silently begging him to stop.

"I'm not certain." Peter says, answering Chris. He's sounding better but not completely back to normal. "The witches were preparing for a ritual. They wanted me to help them resurrect their sister." He nods in Stiles' direction, "the body in the Nemeton I assume. At one point they all stopped, stumbling and dropping things. Then the old one screamed and I-" he hesitates, catches Stiles' eyes. 

Peter reaches out to take hold of Stiles' good hand, he also starts draining the pain. "And I burned." Stiles slumps. Peter turns to face him, his expression is one of devastation. "Sweetheart, it's not your fault. It's mine, I assure you it is all my fault."

"Because you got kidnapped?" Danny pipes up.

Stiles is shaking his head, "because we're mates." 

Peter twitches. 

"You're- what?!" Chris is furious.

"I told him," Derek says. "He had a right to know Peter." 

"Did _you_ have the right to tell him?" Peter snarls, his grip on Stiles' hand is bruisingly hard. "Did you even tell him the _truth_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles shouts. 

"Hang on a damned minute." Stiles' dad says firmly. 

"Enough!" Melissa stands, her hand on Stiles' dad's shoulder. "Let Peter finish, we can have the mates conversation afterwards. Peter, continue." 

With a glance around Peter sighs. "I felt a surge of power. I knew Stiles was hurt, I had to get to him. With how powerful I was, in that moment, I wolfed out despite the electricity and I broke free of the chains. A couple of them tried to stop me from leaving, I used my claws to get passed them. I came here." 

Silence follows Peter's answer. Peter sips at his coffee, grimacing a little at the coolness of it. 

"I used your information." Stiles' dad says. He pushes forward a folder, that Stiles hadn't noticed earlier, "you were right, kiddo. Number thirteen, Maple Street. The whole lot of them were there."

"Did you arrest them all?" Lydia asks. Danny is watching from his seat next to her with rapt attention. Stiles isn't sure why he's still here, to be honest. Danny's not Pack, he's Pack-adjacent, he was brought in for his hacking skills. But maybe he'll be brought in, Stiles doesn't know and he doesn't really care right now. 

"No," dad says. "Chris, Alan and I went. They're weak, being only twelve and Stiles disrupting their link to the Nemeton. We gave them twelve hours to get out of Beacon Hills or they'd be prosecuted for kidnapping and torture." 

"They've gone." Chris confirms. "I've sent messages out to my friends-" he means his fellow hunters, Stiles didn't need Derek's flinch to confirm that. "-they'll keep an eye on them wherever they end up." 

Melissa is looking at Stiles kindly, "how's your pain, Stiles?" 

"It's okay, mama. I've got my natural painkiller right here. But, um," Stiles bites his lip. 

"We're going home." Peter announces. He stands up and tugs Stiles to stand with him. 

"Peter." Derek says warningly. 

"You fucked this up enough, nephew." Peter snarls, his eyes bright beta blue. "Another mess of yours I have to clean up." 

"That isn't fair." Derek says quietly. 

"No, it isn't." Peter agrees. "I am taking Stiles home. John, I would appreciate it if you would give us some time to talk. This is not a conversation I wish to have with others around." 

Stiles' dad nods. "Two hours. You call me if you need me, okay, Stiles?"  
"Yeah, dad. Promise." 

Derek reluctantly hands Peter the keys to Stiles' jeep as they move towards the door. The silence around them is deafening. 

Feeling nervous, and sick, Stiles follows Peter out of the loft. Even though Peter never lets go of Stiles' hand and he keeps draining Stiles' pain, Stiles feels a sense of dread building because Peter isn't talking to him, isn't even looking at him. 

"I can sense you freaking out, baby." Peter says calmly. "We'll talk when we get to yours and what happens after that is, well, it's up to you. Just hold on for a little longer. I'll tell you everything, answer all your questions, love. Just wait until we get to your dad's. Please."

It's the 'please' that does it. He keeps his grip tight on Peter's hand, his leg jigs and he chews at his lip but Stiles stays quiet as Peter drives the jeep home.

**Author's Note:**

> The big 'mates' conversation is happening next! 
> 
> Only 2 more parts to go! 
> 
> [And as always, here I am.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
